


H-Hewwo???

by Mr_Cellophane



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I didn't proof read cuz it doesn't deserve it, M/M, Post-Squip, fluff fluff fluff, this is just stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cellophane/pseuds/Mr_Cellophane
Summary: Just.... just don't read this





	H-Hewwo???

Jeremy and Michael had bonded even more after the squip-cident (Rich decided on the name squip-cident tho everyone hated it, he was proud of himself) Michael was able to confess his love to Jeremy and they had been dating for almost five months most of the time they just played video games cuddled ect. ect. and it was pretty fun most of the time.... NoT tOdAy!

Jeremy stretched after once again losing at Mario kart "Oh my gosh, how are you so good at this game?!" Jeremy asked honestly a bit mad

Michael simply shrugged setting his controller on the floor "I guess i'm just better at video games at you~" Michael laughed a little as Jeremy playfully punched his arm laughing a bit as well. After a little bit of just laughing Michael decided to finally speak up 

"So what do you wanna do now, want to keep playing mario Kart?" He asked 

 

Jeremy shrugged pausing for a bit thinking "I'm kinda thirsty... do you have any mtn dew?" He asked not even thinking about how mtn dew reactivates the squip 

Michael nodded "Yeah, I should have some upstairs in the fridge" He gestured to the stairs 

Jeremy stood up and walked upstairs going over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of mtn dew quickly going back downstairs fucking jumping on Michael as the other boy yelped then laughing hard as Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael kissing his forehead unwrapping his arms from around him sitting down 

"Why did you do that?" Michael asked still laughing a bit 

"Cause I can~" Jeremy said opening the can of mtn dew starting to drink it finishing it quickly then feeling is head start to hurt as it felt like shocks going through is body yelping in pain flopping onto the floor looking as if he was having a seizure Michael immediately freaking out 

"H-HOLY SHIT, JEREMY" Michael shouted backing up a bit not sure what to do till Jeremy sat up

"Wait wait wait wait..... i'm fine Michael something just-" NOPE IT WAS HAPPENING AGAIN BUT WORSE. Jeremy screamed falling back into the floor Michael starting to cry then Jeremy saw something then remembering this had happened before...... the squip... but it was different it was a floating face... an OwO face... terrifying 

"H-Hewwo??? Jewemy Heewe...wewcome to youw supew quantum unit intew pwocessow...youw squip!" Then Jeremy started crying and everyone but the squip was sad THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to warn you


End file.
